Second Chances
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: Sam is accidentally killed but God has given her a second chance. When she comes back, she is only seen by people she's shared important memories with. Will she have enough time to fix it all? Seddie.
1. Shot heard 'round the Ridgeway

**Shot heard 'round the Ridgeway**

"No, Sam," Freddie Benson says as the three friend walk into school, "I don't see how that's possible!"

"Try turning your head this way." The blonde holds out her art project and turns it to the side.

"Oh! I see it now!" The brunette girl smiles.

"I think I'm gonna give it to Ted." Sam says slowly.

"Why?" Freddie asks as he bends down to his locker.

"One, what am I gonna do with a picture of the school, two, the watercolors look _totally_ awesome, and three, to help get out of detention." Carly rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Sam, keep it!" she says as they all walk to her locker.

"I think she should give it to him." Freddie says, watching the girls get their books. Sam turns to him and grins.

"See, even Freddork agrees with me. When the universe goes unbalanced, it's a sign." Sam punches Freddie's shoulder. "Hold this." She stuffs the picture into Freddie's arms and goes off after a shirtless boy.

"Hey, Gibby!" He spins around with something in his hand that goes off with a bang.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

OW, my chest! I look down and gasp. I was there too! But, wait, what? One of me was lying in a pool of blood, and one of me was watching it. I watch as Gibby falls to the ground crying "Sam! I- I didn't mean to! It was for a history project and I thought it was broken. Sam, please don't!" I turn to see a group off thirty or so kids running over, Freddie and Carly at the lead.

"Sam!" they scream. Freddie put his hand on my heart. I try to slap him, but I go right through him. He looks up, tears streaming down his face, and shakes his head. Carly breaks down sobbing. I look at the other kids who are all hugging each other, crying. "No, no, no! Sam, please come back!" Freddie puts my head on his lap. I'm a spirit! I lie down into my body and focus. My eyes flutter open. I put my hand on his face, wiping away the tears. Focus, Sam, focus.

"Sam, please, don't die!" He says. I smile feebly. This is getting harder and harder to do.

"Freddie-" was the last thing I could say before I started floating up. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was dead. I could still feel Freddie's tear on my hand.

I opened my eyes. It was an absolutely beautiful sight. I was surrounded in sky, standing on a cloud. "Samantha." I spin around to face… Carly?

"Carls? What the chizz is going on?" She shakes her head and steps forward.

"I'm Chenoa, you're guardian angel. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're dead."

"Gee, really?" I love sarcasm. "Now, what test do I need to take to get into heaven?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"God has decided that you are not ready to die."

"What?" I look down to find myself in a floor-length long-sleeved white dress that was too big for me.

"Sorry about that, we'll fix it later." It was almost if she read my mind. "I can read minds, you know."

"Coolio. So, where am I, heaven?" she shakes her head. I start spinning around. "Then where's all the red?" she laughs.

"You're dead, sort of." She pulls out a pink lip gloss. Yup, defiantly Carly. "No, I'm not Carly. I didn't want you to be scared, so I decided to be your angle, since I look like one of your best friends." She waves her hand and a beanbag pops up.

"Can I try?" I ask eager to use magic. She frowns.

"You can try but very few beginners can-" I think about my beanbag that I left in the iCarly studio and wave my hand. It appears. I smile. "Very good!" We sit down. She snaps her finger and a floating tray appears. "Fried chicken?" I nod, watching my plate fill itself.

"Thanks!" I dive in. "So, why can't I go into heaven?"

"You have some unfinished business on Earth that you need to take care of." I look at her, waiting for her to finish.

"And?"

"And what?"

I sigh. "What do I have to do?" She looks down. "You can't tell me, can you?" she looks up.

"Impressive. You're picking up your powers quickly!" she says.

"Wait, if I'm dead, nobody can see me! That makes it so much easier!" I concentrate on my plate. "Coffee cake!" Yum.

"Well, some people can see you."

"Who?"

"Only the people who you've shared memorable moments with can see you." She fixes her black hair.

"Do I go through everything?" This is starting to feel like 20 questions.

"Yes, and no. You go through what you want."

"How much time do I have?" She pulls out a watch that says: 7d 0h 0m 0s.

"One week. As soon as you're seen by a living person, the time starts."

"What happens if I don't complete the mission?"

"Then you are forgotten completely. The good news is, if you _do_ complete it, your life will change for the better." I look down at my ugly dress. "About that, you have to wear it." I gape at her.

"WHAT?" she smirks.

"But not all of it. You can tailor it." She hands me a purple pencil. "Draw in the air, or on something. It's like that old cartoon, Harold and the something something something." She waves at someone on a passing cloud.

"Purple crayon?"

"Yes, that's it. It will be an important tool in your mission." I stand up, taking the pencil. I draw a bird in the air. The outline of the bird stays put. I look at Chenoa. "Blow it a kiss!" She smirks. I shrug, figuring that since I'm dead, I have nothing to lose. I put my hand to my lips, lower it, and blow. It explodes with a small burst of light. When I look back, I see a bird flying away from that spot. I smile, loving my new magic trick.

"Let me fix your dress." I hand her the pencil and she draws line on the dress. I close my eyes as she blows a kiss. I open my eyes, taking back the pencil. Looking down I see some major improvements. It ends around my knees, the waist has a thick white belt, and I have almost tee-shirt-like straps but shoulder-less sleeves. I guess you could call them gloves, but they didn't around my fingers, just the palm of my hand. It was all made of white silk. I look down to see the most beautiful thing you could see on my feet.

"My sneakers!" I run at Chenoa and hug her. Pulling back, I stick the pencil in a slot inside of my belt. "What happens if I lose the pencil? If it falls out?"

"It will always return to the belt." I nod.

"Anything else I should know?" she looks down at my question.

"I'm afraid I've told you as much as I can. Oh!" She looks up. "You're funeral is almost finished."

"But I've only been with you for three minutes!" I exclaim.

"They buried you in front of the school. Actually, three days have passed. I suggest you go now. Take these for the road- well, sky." She walks behind me, pulling out her pink pencil. After a minute, a bright flash out light, and positioning a few mirrors, I gasp.

Sitting on my back were the most beautiful pair of wings I've ever seen. They look like they weren't solid! They almost looked like fairy wings, but more like angel wings, without feathers. I hug Chenoa one last time, thanking her, before willing myself to fall through the clouds. I knew who was going to be at my funeral, so I said "Find Carly Shay!" as I fell. As if they had a mind of their own, my wings flapped their way to my school.

I hovered above the funeral, watching Carly and Spencer walking back to their seats. I looked up to see a small white pouch falling, stopping before me. Slowly, I reached to it, grabbing it. Inside was an assortment of things I've never seen before. I open it wide and stick it out. Rising out of the bag was a small chocolate. I pull the bag closed and tie it to my belt. I unwrap the chocolate, reading the wrapper.

_Hey Sam, it's Chenoa. I felt you needed some help. Eat the chocolate and be invisible to EVERY one/thing for as long as you want. Hey, being an angel is actually quite simple. So is your mission. Although realizing it might not be. You seem to be taking being dead very well.__ Eat it, it's really good. XOXO- Chenoa_. I don't mind if I do, I think, popping the chocolate in my mouth. Immediately, I was filled with warmth. Praying to Chenoa I was invisible, I willed my wings to fold as I went down. I stood next to myself.

I looked so peaceful. My hair didn't match mine. In the casket it was straighter. The trace of my last laugh played at my lips. I look as Fredward walked up to me, the dead me, carrying a single rose. He kneeled down, placing the rose between my interlaced fingers. I looked at the tears on his face as he spoke.

"Sam, even though you constantly hurt me," he took a deep breath, "if it weren't for you, I don't know what would've happened. It takes one person to change a thousand. I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you before it was too late, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed my cheek before standing up and walking away.

After the ceremony, I float over to him. "The picture." I breathe into his ear. He perks up and pulls my picture of the school out of his pocket. He runs to Pricnipal Franklin, darting around Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy and twenty other students.

"Principal Franklin!" Ted turns around. Wiping his tears Fredhead murmurs, "The last thing she told me was to, uhm," he sniffled, "she wanted you to have this." He hands over the picture.

"Thank you Freddie. Sam _will_ be remembered." Ted smiles and the part.

I follow Carls and Freddie to the BushWell. I look at the watch; 7d 0h 0m 0s. I open my wings and fly up to the eighth floor, finding Freddie's apartment. I'm going to him first, since Carly would have a heart attack if she didn't calm down first. I put my hand against the brick and pushed; nothing happened. _Go through!_ Still nothing. Can I only use one power at a time? Oh wait, I'm still invisible! I look down, seeing nothing. _Be seen and go through!_ I see my legs! I've never missed my feet so much. After a bit of struggling, I get though the wall, straight into Fredbed's room. I hear a door shut outside as I sit on his bed.

I stand up and fold my wings in as he walks in, his eyes red and watery. He kicks off his shoes and looks up into my eyes. His jaw drops. "I'm going crazy… I'm hallucinating." He mutters approaching me. I smirk.

"Get it together, Freddork!" My watch beeps; 6d 23h 59m 41s. He gapes.

"S-Sam?" I nod, tearing up slightly and spreading my arms apart. He rushes to me, squeeze me tightly. I know that my time is limited, so I squeeze him back. Letting go, he shakes me. "You went too far that time, pulling a prank like that. The whole world thinks you're dead!" I look down.

"The whole world is right, Frednub."

"But, you're right there!" I mess with his hair, laughing.

"True, true." I unfold my wings and let myself float. He starts crying again. I fold my wings and sit next to him. "God has given me a second chance at life."

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

She's- Sam's- she's back! But, she's an angel? That means she's dead! "S-second chance?" I stutter, wiping my eyes and joining her on the bed.

"He said that I have unfinished chizz and I wasn't ready. I just can't believe that you can see me!" She wraps her arms around my, squeezing me tightly.

"Can I see all ghosts? Can everybody see you?" she lets go.

"No and no. You can only see me because apparently we shared a 'memorable moment'." She used air quotes. I reach out and touch her hair, amazed that she's even here. Surprisingly, she doesn't flinch. "What moment was that?"

"Well, we had our first kiss together, didn't we?" I ask.

"Oh yeah."

"Sam?" She kept staring at a spot on my wall. "Sa-a-am?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"How'd you get into my room?" She turns to me.

"Hold up that book." I obey. She closes her eyes in concentration and sticks her arm through the book. She pulls it back out and smirks.

"I want to go see Carly." She says, pulling me up. I look at her; she's almost human, but she's glowing and there seems to be this magical wind that messes with her hair. I nod.

"Mom! I'm going to comfort Carly!" I say, running out of there as soon as I could. So there we are, standing in front of Carly's door. She takes my hand.

"I wanna try something." I nod, closing my eyes with her, we step forwards. I open my eyes to a traumatized looking Carly.

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**


	2. Shay

**Shay**

Carly turned towards they door and felt her jaw touch the carpet beneath her. "S-Sam?" she stuttered out. The blonde glowing figure in white nodded and smiled. Carly Shay stood up and walked slowly towards the ghostly figure standing beside her neighbor. She reached out her hand to touch her, but went right through her. She pulled her hand back.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

W-why did she go through me? I turn to sir-dweebs-a-lot who shrugs and puts his hand on my face, pushing, and fails to go through.

"Why doesn't Freddie go through you?" he perked up, baring his I-KNOW! look.

"Carly, is Sam dead?" Whoa.

"W- of course not! She's right there!" All of a sudden there was a small flash of light it mid-air. The pink smoke cleared, leaving the smell of flowers, revealing a pink note. I snatched it and brought it to my nose. _Sniff_… perfume.

"Chenoa." I look up to their quizzical faces. "My guardian angel." I squint at the note, unable to read it. "Hola Sammy, es Chenoa. Carly no te- Freddie read it." I shove the note in his hand. He scans it, muttering,

"Hola Sammy, es Chenoa. Carly no te puede tocar porque se niega a aceptar su muerte. Freddie, hacerle ver que Sam está muerto, sin ofender a Sam. El amor de, Chenoa." He looks up into Carly's eyes. "It says that Carly needs to understand that Sam is really dead." Carly looked down.

"Say it, Carls." I encourage her. She sighs and looks into my eyes.

"I understand that Samantha Joy Puckett is dead." Another flash, and there is Chenoa. She walks over and taps Carly's forehead before vanishing. Carly smiles and hugs me, not going through.

"So," Carly says after letting go, "Who's Chenoa?"

"Didn't you just see her?" She shakes her head as Fredbag plops down on the couch with us. I guess only I can see her.

"So, why are you here?" She asks. I sigh and explain it all.

I check my watch; 6d 23h 27m 18s. I tap the screen twice and it changes to 1:36.

"So, you have no idea what the mission is, do you?" Carls asks for, like, the fifth time.

"She said that I have unfinished chizz. Only the people who I've shared memorable moments with can see me. If I don't complete the mission then I will have never existed at all. If I do, my life will chance for the better. I just hope I get to keep my powers!" I grin.

"Powers?" Carlotta asks.

"She walked though the side of the apartment and she's got wings." Frednub explains.

"She was talking to me!" I flick his forehead. "I walked through the side of the apartment and I have wings."

"Sam, being dead doesn't mean that you can keep treating Freddie that way. You might only have a week left with him." My eyes filled with tears at that. Wait, can the dead cry? I touch my eye with my finger. When I pull it make, it's covered in some bright gold cream. Slowly I bring it to my tongue; it taste like salt.

"Whoa, angel tears are gold." I mutter before being engulfed in a double hug. I breathe in both of them; one like perfume, and the other like… Well it's hard to describe how Freddie smells. They pull out, Frednub looking bashful and Carls' makeup running.

"What color is your spit?" he asks. I stick out my tongue.

"Whab bo you sthee?" We all laugh as Spencer comes down the stairs.

"Carly, how can you ne laughing while Sam-" we stops, wide eyed, "is sitting on my couch." He looks up, at the ceiling. "Chenoa?" he whispers. How does he know about Chenoa? I stand up and glide through the couch and look into Spencer's eyes. I search for a pathway and once I found it I try and let my eyes tell him everything. I remember Chenoa saying that she can read minds, so I close my eyes in concentration. Okay, he knows Chenoa, something about a charred knockwurst, seeing the future… and nug-nug? I wrench my eyes open to greet Spencer in a ginormous hug.

He smells like glue and plastic.

I pull back and we seem to know everything. "I need to thank Chenoa." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a matching white pouch and from _that_ he takes out a piece of paper. He brings the paper to his lips and blows. With a flash of light he's holding a paper airplane. I walk back over to sit between Carly and Fredhead as Spencer throughs the message out the window, when I see something odd. Carly lays her hand on Freddie's. But that's not the weird part. The weird part is, I called him Freddie, and he pulled away, giving her a strange look. Did he not want her holding his hand? I gotta sit down.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

Why was Carly resting her hand on mine? I jerked it away; giving her a look that plainly says what-the-

"**SIIIIGH**!" Sam plops down between us, resuming her solid form.

"So, how does Spencer know Chenoa?" I ask her.

"Remember when he got zapped by my security system in my locker?" I nod. "Remember how he claimed to have seen the future?" I nod again. "Not only did he see Nug-Nug, wow I feel like such a dork just _saying _that, he also saw Chenoa. She knew that this was gonna happen, so she only told Spencer, to be safe." Ooooh.

"Well that explains a lot." Carly says, batting her eyelashes. Geez, what's up with her lately? I turn to Sam, who looks distracted.

"No, now? Why? But I'm- you can't-" she sighs, standing up. "Chen needs help. Be back in two." _Poof! _ she's gone. I turn to Carly, who's practically sitting on me.

"WHOA!" I shout, scrambling backwards and ending up flipping over the side of the couch. I look up to see her face, her hair hanging down.

"Are you ok, Freddie?" I stand up as she does. She moves closer, putting her hand on my shoulder. I shake it off and step back. Geez, can she take a hint?

"What's up with you lately?" Now I'm getting mad.

"Well, I was thinking, now that Sam's dead, we should get back together." WHAT!

"No! Besides, Sam could come back!" She waves away my thought as if she's swatting a fly.

"Come on, we both know that Sam won't be able to complete the mission." I- wha- wait- huh?

"How can you not have faith in Sam?" I shout.

"How can you _have_ faith in her? You and I both know that she's gonna blow it and never exist. She doesn't have the skills or the talent to do just about anything." She did _not _go there.

I was furious, and apparently, so was the room. The lights started flickering as the room was overcome with a slightly red glow. A hot wind swept through the apartment, pots rattled, there was a faint hissing sound; I balled my fists. With a crack of lightning and a flash of red light, there was Sam. But she didn't look like Sam. Her dress was now blood red and she was covered with thin, red, gypsy-like scarves. It seemed as if a very strong fan was behind her, making her hair, dress, and scarves fly forwards, giving her and eerie, evil illusion. Her black converse were now red, tall, plastic heeled boots. Her halo and wings were blood red. Her eyebrows scrunched together, fisted balled. Now you get how I picture her whenever she's about to kill me. She walks forwards to Carly and me, shaking in anger.

"So, I'm not good enough for you to have faith in me?" Her voice trembles as her cheeks flush. And her ears, and neck, and fingers. It's amazing how her entire body turned red within about seven seconds. Carls looks taken aback.

"I- I-"

"Why? Was I too bad of a friend?"

"Well, not really, but- sometimes?" Carly squeaks, stepping back from Sam's advances, her squeaking boots shattering the momentary silence.

"Really? This from the girl willing to throw away iCarly because of a grungy mutt named Missy! From the girl that was too oblivious to see that Missy was evil and will to sabotage my life? Did you ever think about what could've happened if she didn't win that cruise? Did you think about how my life would be ruined? All I've have would be my mom with her beer bottles and cigarettes. Now that, Carly Shay, is selfish." She stands next to me and I can feel the heat radiating off of her body.

"Listen Sam, I only said that because I know that you'd-" Sam silences her with a snap of the fingers. When the smoke clears it seems that Carly was hit with a miniature bomb. "Sam!" she shrieks. "My hair!"

"There's more where that came from." Alrighty now this is getting out of hand. I position myself in front of Sam, bend down and pick her up over my shoulder. I walk briskly to the door while she pounds my back shrieking. I think this is the first time I've ever heard Sam shriek. I fling the door open, letting the room return to its normal colors. I open the door to my apartment and bring her in.

"Fredward Benson if you don't put me down now I'm gonna kick your- oh hey Mrs. Benson!" I feel her wave to my stunned mother. I open the door to my room.

"Mom! If you need me, **don't**!" I say, throwing Sam down on the bed. I lock the door and turn back to her. Her aurora has decreased, but I can still tell she's mad. "Saaaam?" I test. I walk slowly over to her. She looks innocent enough, sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap, staring at the floor. I sit down next to her as she slowly returns to normal.

"Sam?" she turns away. Slowly, turning blue. Not like losing oxygen blue, but literally, blue.

"Why?" she breathes.

"Why what?"

"Why doesn't she trust me? And why do you?" oh, that.

"Sam… I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me." She flares. I lay a hand on her shoulder to cool her.

"Sam, Carly's never really trust anyone. I trust you because I know for personal experience how determined you are. Carly-"

"Carly was my best friend." She interrupts.

"Come on, she only-" interrupted again.

"Sticking up for your 'ickle wittle Carly-poo'? Pfft, figures." She stands up and heads towards my wall.

"Where're you goin'?" I ask, following her. She wipes something from her face.

"Gibby."


End file.
